Facebook Glee
by Annyjuli
Summary: The Gleeks have some fun in facebook  RATED M: includes almost every pairing in Glee including canon and non- canon-  NEW CHAPTERS EVERY FEW DAYS ;
1. Chapter 1

**Facebook Glee:**

**By Annyjuli**

**AN: I do speak Spanish and this app does exist… I'm a dirty facebooker ;)**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE : (**

**Santana Lopez **started using **"Se lo harías, o no?"**

**Brittany Pierce **what does that mean, San?

**Santana Lopez** it's a game in Spanish were you sign in and a name of someone of your friends appears in the screen next to a question like: "would you handcuff Brittany Pierce to your bed while you do it?" and you have to tell weather yes, no, or maybe question.

**Brittany Pierce **ooh! I wanna play! :D

**Jacob Ben Israel **gossip!

**Brittany Pierce** started using **"Se lo harías, o no?"**

**Brittany Pierce **boo! This app is in Spanish L I do not understand Spanish : (

**Rachel Barbra Berry **Brittany, for I once say, we have Spanish lessons in McKinley.

**Noah Puck Puckerman **ha ha… I do not understand Spanish either. But I do like when Santana speaks in Spanish in bed, its hot ;)

**Rachel Barbra Berry **gross! Noah get out!

**Finn Hudson **yeah, dude. Stop it.

**Noah Puck Puckerman **Rachel's also hot in bed ;)

**Finn Hudson **seriously, dude. Stop it, Rachel is my girlfriend

**Rachel Barbra Berry **about that, Finn, we need to talk. PM me right now.

**Santana Lopez **looks like someone is in trouble

**Brittany Pierce **is it me San? : (

**Santana Lopez **no, Britt, Finn is :D

**Santana Lopez - Rachel Barbra Berry: **Acabo de responder una pregunta sobre ti en **"Se lo harías, o no?" **

"¿Te masturbarías delante de Rachel Barbra Berry?"

Santana Lopez respondió: Si

**2 people like this**

**Rachel Barbra Berry **I'm sorry, Santana. I don't understand quite good, and I tried using the Google translate but that didn't work either. Can you translate it yourself?

**Santana Lopez **come to my house at 8 and I'll tell you what it means ;)

**Brittany Pierce likes this**

**Quinn Fabray **I'm horny

**Noah Puck Puckerman and Jacob Ben Israel like this**

**Kurt Hummel **ok… I didn't expect that…

**Jacob Ben Israel **Hama Hama…

**Quinn Fabray **AAH! I hate Puck! He hacked my account again : (

**Mercedes Jones **Girl, change your password and that's it J

**Tina Cohen-Chang **stupid Puck… he also made me that once.

**Mike Chang **Aww… Don't worry. I luv u ;)

**Noah Puck Puckerman **dude… who are you talking to? O_O

**Mike Chang **Tina, of course : )

**Tina Cohen-Chang **luv u 2 : )

**Quinn Fabray **guys… now I have like 20 notifications telling me you commented on my status, get a room or something

**Kurt Hummel **and **Blaine Anderson **are in a relationship

**11 people like this**

**Brittany Pierce **ooh! FINALLY! True love always rice

**Quinn Fabray **honey, you just wrote rice as in food… you meant rise as in goes up

**Santana Lopez **I just saw Rachel naked ;)

**54 people like this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Facebook Glee:**

**By Annyjuli**

**AN: Chapter 2 guys! :D im glad you liked the first : ). In order to faberryshipper's wish, I will add Faberry. Actually, I wasn't pretty sure to add it, but now that she asked for it im going to do it. **

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE : (**

**Santana Lopez **I just saw Rachel naked ;)

**11 people like this**

**Brittany Pierce **ooh! I want to see her naked 2

**Artie Abrams **Brittany, you're my girlfriend, if you see Rachel naked that means 2 things, 1 you're a lesbian and 2 you're cheating on me

**Brittany Pierce **about that, Artie, I'm breaking up with you

**Kurt Hummel **Holy crap…

**Noah Puck Puckerman **about time… sorry dude

**Artie Abrams** its ok

**\**

**Sam Evans **is in a relationship with **Mercedes Jones **

**12 people like this**

**Brittany Pierce **yaay more love :D

**Quinn Fabray **since when?

**Sam Evans **after Nationals : )

**Kurt Hummel **lucky you 2 ;)

**Mercedes Jones **thnks Kurt : ) wanna go shopping?

**Kurt Hummel **Can Rachel come? She needs to talk with us but she is embarrassed to enter to Facebook because of one latina's post : (

**Mercedes Jones **sure!

\

**Kurt Hummel **Rachel just told me something very interesting ;)

**Jacob Ben Israel likes this**

**Jacob Ben Israel **is Rachel homosexual?

\

**Quinn Fabray **I wanna fuck somebody

**Noah Puck Puckerman and Jacob Ben Israel like this**

**Noah Puck Puckerman **WINNING!

**Quinn Fabray **Puck, I hate you… but I need your help.

**Quinn Fabray **PM me

\

(AN: this is actually Quinn's and Puck's PM, but I want you to read it to know what's happening)

**PRIVATE MESSAGE **

**SUBJECT: RACHEL**

**BETWEEN: Quinn Fabray and Noah Puck Puckerman**

**Quinn Fabray: **I need you to hack Rachel's account

**Noah Puck Puckerman: **why?

**Quinn Fabray**: jealousy?

**Noah Puck Puckerman: **I still don't get it

**Quinn Fabray: **I'm jealous of Santana and Rachel

**Noah Puck Puckerman: **uuhh… can I tell?

**Quinn Fabray: **If you tell I'll tell when you made Finn question his sexuality.

**Noah Puck Puckerman: **ok… I won't tell, but what do you want to do to Rachel's account?

**Quinn Fabray: **You'll see. Just hack it and give me the password.

**Noah Puck Puckerman **: k

**END OF MESSAGE**

**\**

**Rachel Barbra Berry **is in a relationship with **Santana Lopez**

**27 people like this**

**\**

**Rachel Barbra Berry **is in a relationship with **Quinn Fabray**

**52 people like this**

**Finn Hudson **the fuck…?

\

**AN: THERE! Faberry rules, and also in the next chapter, Rachel will enter to her Facebook, finally, and then she will discover what quinn has done, and also kinda accept Quinn for who she is and ALSO, PM Quinn with sexy messages ;).**

**THIS WAS FOR FABERRYSHIPPER, XOXO.**

**Review and if you want, PM me if you have any special requests : ).**

**LOVE YOU PEOPLE! **

**Annyjuli**


	3. Chapter 3

**Facebook Glee:**

**By Annyjuli**

**AN: So… Wazzup? I promised you this chapter would be when Rachel checks back her Facebook, and to be clear, yes. Quinn posted about pezberry. She did it because Santana would be like "Rachel says she is my girlfriend, yeey!" and then Quinn posted herself as Rachel's girlfriend so Santana then would be like "WTF!" hahah funny;) Hope you liked it…**

**ENJOY :D**

**\**

**Rachel Barbra Berry **is in a relationship with **Santana Lopez**

**27 people like this**

**\**

**Rachel Barbra Berry **is in a relationship with **Quinn Fabray**

**52 people like this**

**Finn Hudson **the fuck…?

**\**

**Rachel Barbra Berry **WHO HACKED MY ACCOUNT?

**Santana Lopez **it wasn't me, baby, I swear.

**Rachel Barbra Berry **I AM NOT YOUR BABY

**Brittany Pierce **San, can I be your baby?

**Santana Lopez **sure, Britt Britt

**Quinn Fabray **heheh ;)

**Rachel Barbra Berry **Quinn, do you think the same person who hacked your account would be willing to hack mine?

**Quinn Fabray **I don't know, honey. I was talking to Puck while this happened so It couldn't be him.

**Rachel Barbra Berry **help me think… PM me?

**Quinn Fabray **sure

**\**

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

**SUBJECT: WHO HACKED MY ACCOUNT**

**BETWEEN: Rachel Barbra Berry and Quinn Fabray**

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **do you know?

**Quinn Fabray: **yup.

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **who was it!

**Quinn Fabray: **me?

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **YOU? Whyyy! :'(

**Quinn Fabray: **cause I'm jealous of you and Santana

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **But why would you do that to me, and most of all, why did you posted yourself as my girlfriend?

**Quinn Fabray: **maybe because I like you, cause you're gorgeous, cause I want to be your girlfriend? Maybe?

**Quinn Fabray: **I've had a crush on you for a while, now.

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **Really?

**Quinn Fabray: **yeah… what do you say?

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **I'd say I would be honored to be your girlfriend.

**Quinn Fabray:** great :D

**Quinn Fabray: **sooo… now that we're gf's… would you like to cyber?

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **what's that?

**Quinn Fabray: **it's like phone sex…

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **sure, I'll start… I wanna touch your stomach and breasts.

**Quinn Fabray: **go on…

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **I wanna touch your pussy.

**Quinn Fabray: **Rach… go slow. We don't even had our first kiss, yet.

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **I don't care… can I go to your house to really make you feel good?

**Quinn Fabray: **god, when did you get so sure of yourself.

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **since… like 10 minutes ago, when you told me you wanted me to be your girlfriend.

**Quinn Fabray: **I'm waiting 4 u… I'm naked in my bed right now. My mom is at work so we can make as much noise as we want ;)

**Rachel Barbra Berry**: I'll be there in 5 minutes.

**END OF MESSAGE**

**\**

**Rachel Barbra Berry **went from "in a relationship" to "single" with **Santana Lopez**

**Noah Puck Puckerman **knew it wouldn't work. Non of Santana's relationships except Brittany work.

**Santana Lopez** shut it, Puckerman. I will punish you and then we'll see if my relationships don't work. But I'm sad… I thought Rachel would work :'(

**Brittany Pierce **hey Sanny can I come to your house and comfort you?

**Santana Lopez **sure Britt Britt.

\

**Quinn Fabray **Rachel's MY girlfriend… Muahawhaw. Suck it, **Santana Lopez**

**31 people like this**

**Santana Lopez **I'm no mad, Fabray. Actually Britt Britt and I just got our sweet lady kisses on.

\

**Hope you liked it! There's some Brittana and the sexy messages I promised you guys! I'm really excited with this fic! More reviews means I get happy and write faster! Tell your friends (not really)! :D And ALWAYS remember… reviews make Brittany smile ;) **

**LOVE YOU! **

**Annyjuli**


	4. Chapter 4 PEZBERRY IS BACK!

**Facebook Glee:**

**By Annyjuli**

**AN: PEOPLE WANT PEZBERRY! HERE YOU GO:**

\

**Quinn Fabray **Rachel's MY girlfriend… Muahawhaw. Suck it, **Santana Lopez**

**31 people like this**

**Santana Lopez **I'm no mad, Fabray. Actually Britt Britt and I just got our sweet lady kisses on.

\

**Brittany Pierce **is in a relationship with **Santana Lopez**

**32 people like this**

**Kurt Hummel **I knew it!

**Mercedes Jones** me 2

**Brittany Pierce **me 3 :D

**Rachel Barbra Berry **I kinda miss u, ladies. Me and Quinn are meeting up in my house. Do you and Britts wanna come?

**Noah Puck Puckerman **can I go?

**Rachel Barbra Berry **obviously not, Noah. Tonight its girls' night out.

**Santana Lopez **sure, rach. But promise me u won't reject me this time, PLEEEASEEE?

**Rachel Barbra Berry **sure. Maybe Quinn will give up this time ;)

**Quinn Fabray **I will not. But I do think you're pretty attractive Santana

**Finn Hudson **OMG! I lost my virginity to a lesbian :D

\

**Santana Lopez **is going to Rachel's tonight.

**16 people like this **

**Kurt Hummel **good luck ;)

**Brittany Pierce **ooh! We arrived! I'll text Kurt if something happens ;)

**Kurt Hummel **thnxs Britts

\

**PRIVATE MESSAGE **

**BETWEEN: Santana Lopez and Rachel Barbra Berry**

**SUBJECT: Faberrittana **

**Santana Lopez: **just tell me, rach. Who did you like better in the foursome we had yesterday?

**Rachel Barbra Berry **I do not know, Santana… and what's with this message's subject?

**Santana Lopez **Faberrittana. Simple: **Fa**bray **Berr**y B**ritt**any Sant**ana. **See?

**Santana Lopez **C'mon, Rach. I'm wise in sex. I know you were thinking bout me the 5 times you cumed.

**Rachel Barbra Berry **how do you know that?

**Santana Lopez **AHA! So you _did _think about me when you cumed. I was just guessing. Well if you'll excuse me I'm gonna post us as girlfriends again.

**Rachel Barbra Berry **I want to be in a foursome with you, Britts, and Quinn. But just have in count that You'll be the one I love the most.

**END OF MESSAGE **

**\**

**Santana Lopez **is in a relationship with **Rachel Barbra Berry, Brittany Pierce **and **Quinn Fabray.**

**\ **

**AN: There's some Pezberry. Also Faberrittana, but trust me. One of the pairings will rise at the end and I'm between Faberrittana and Pezberry. PM me or leave a review telling me of what pairing do you like the most **

**LOVE**

**Annyjuli**


	5. Chapter 5 PLANNING A DRUNK PARTY

**Facebook Glee:**

**By Annyjuli**

**AN: You people voted for Faberrittana, and the ones who wanted Pezberry… SRRY GUYS :\ Someday I'll get Pezberry for the ones who actually voted for Pezberry… so you just wait. **

_**PS: BARE WITH ME! MY COMPUTER EXPLODED AND ALL FACEBOOK GLEE AND QUINN'S MISTRESS NEW CHAPTERS GOT LOST. I'M TRYING TO REWRITE THEM SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. **_

**\**

**Santana Lopez **is in a relationship with **Rachel Barbra Berry, Brittany Pierce **and **Quinn Fabray.**

**Jacob Ben Israel likes this.**

**\**

**Rachel Barbra Berry **Why, I love a good afternoon with my ladies ;)

**Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray like this**

**Quinn Fabray **love you! 3

**Santana Lopez **love you 2!

**Brittany Pierce **love you 3 :D

\

**Noah Puck Puckerman **HEEY! PARTY AT MY PLACE TOMORROW! EVERY1'S INVITED! (except for Jewfro…)

**14 people like this**

**Artie Abrams **I'm goin'

**Kurt Hummel **me too, but this time I will NOT be the designated driver.

**Noah Puck Puckerman **cool, who else comes?

**Rachel Barbra Berry **I will, of course if my ladies come with me ;)

**Brittany Pierce **what's a designated driver? :S

**Santana Lopez **its when you don't drink and you drive the drunk people home after the party finishes. I'll go, of course.

**Tina Cohen-Chang **Hey, where's Mercedes and Sam? :O

**Noah Puck Puckerman **maybe… in their houses? I mean, c'mon?

**Kurt Hummel **I'm afraid not, I tried talking to 'Cedes since noon but she won't answer her phone :O

**Rachel Barbra Berry **well. If we don't see her presence at the party I will be VERY worried. I won't be designated driver either.

**Finn Hudson **FINE! I'll be designated driver, but Kurt, you can't drink that much or Burt will kill you if you get home drunk.

**Kurt Hummel **oh… Gaga you're right! Dad will be mad… I'll drink… but not that much.

**Noah Puck Puckerman **great, who else comes to ma partee!

**Mercedes Jones **looks like you're already drunk, Puck. I'll go to your party.

**Kurt Hummel **MERCEDES JONES! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?

**Mercedes Jones **vacation, with Sam.

**Rachel Barbra Berry **had to be… well.

**Quinn Fabray **I'll go.

**Noah Puck Puckerman **guud! QWIN WIL CUM!

**Quinn Fabray **of course I'll cum…

**Mercedes Jones **uhh… Quinn, I think you misspelled there.

**Quinn Fabray **no I didn't!

**Santana Lopez **Oh… you filthy little naughty… YOU!

**Quinn Fabray **Ohhh… you know you love me ;)

**Noah Puck Puckerman **weeell! Luks like we got ourselfs a lesboo 4sum.

**\**

**AN: Next chapter will be about Puck's party and how all the club got out with it… and wait for new pairings, disasters, and drunk Puck ;)**

_**PS: BARE WITH ME! MY COMPUTER EXPLODED AND ALL FACEBOOK GLEE AND QUINN'S MISTRESS NEW CHAPTERS GOT LOST. I'M TRYING TO REWRITE THEM SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. **_


End file.
